


Love Coach

by keixhs



Category: ITZY (Band), JYP Entertainment, JYPE, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Twins Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keixhs/pseuds/keixhs
Summary: Growing up you had always hung out with mainly guys, yet somehow you still couldn't go on a successful date with one. So when one of your best friends offers to have his twin sister help you get better at romancing guys what could go wrong?Or alternatively...you are bad at dating. Hyunjin offers to ask his twin sister Yeji to help you.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Reader, Reader & Hwang Hyunjin & Han | Han Jisung & Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Love Coach

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Y/N is nblw/wlw and closeted/doesn’t know yet so there will be some feel's but no homophobia in this household!

“Ughhhhh…” you groaned while slumping into the booth seat next to Felix. Felix Lee was a freckled, always smiling boy, who has also been your best friend since the 5th grade. You two were inseparable ever since you tried to get him to eat a worm during recess in exchange for your pack of gushers. You were a senior in high-school now, and over the years you and Felix made 3 more close friends who were currently all sitting in the booth bench across from you and him.  
“See, this is why you three had to sit on that side of the table,” Felix chuckled as he motioned towards you face down on the table while somehow managing to drape yourself over the cushioned bench, taking up 3 peoples worth of space. You gracefully acknowledge him by raising your left hand and flipping him off, causing the other three boys to laugh at your antics.  
“Is there a reason they’re acting like this?” A voice asked Felix. That voice belonged to one Kim Seungmin. Seungmin was definitely the smartest of your friend group. You and Felix had met him in 7th grade, when he carried you both in a group project about something you didn’t understand at the time and definitely don’t remember now. Luckily the three of you got along well and he didn’t actually blame you for falling asleep in history class. Witty and deceivingly sweet, you would never expect him to be so ruthless when it came to roasting his friends, all out of love though.  
“Yeah, whats up?” the next voice you heard definitely belonged to Jisung. How could you tell? To say that Han Jisung was energetic was an understatement. While he could be calm and serious if you needed him to be, most of the time he was hopped up on whatever energy drink he could get his hands on doing homework due the night before and cramming for tests that were happening next period. Your trio had met him later on in 7th grade after you had accidentally hit a softball right into his stomach during gym class. Felix and Seungmin didn’t stop teasing you about your horrible aim for weeks. You apologized profusely to Jisung, thinking he’d hate you, but somehow he thought it was just as funny as the other two boys. Eventually he meshed into your group and he’s hung out with you since. You looked up to look at the boys across from you to see that Jisung probably didn’t really care as to why you were groaning, as he was too caught up playing some game on his phone. You scanned the crowded cafeteria before your eyes drifted to the last member of your quintet. Hwang Hyunjin was the most popular guy you knew, yet he was also one of the most humble people you knew. He was the only one that didn’t go to the same middle school as the rest of you. You had met him about halfway into freshman year, more like you had run into him. Yes you had literally ran into him, almost knocking him down, as you were chasing Jisung down for stealing your water bottle, Felix and Seungmin following you both laughing loudly. You remember stepping back to look at who you had run into only to see Hyunjin holding his chest trying to regain his composure, while his twin sister Yeji laughed at the sight. You remember how all four of the boys had thought you had a crush on Hyunjin for a good month because of how flustered and red you had gotten. You don’t even know why you got like that, because you know you don't like Hyunjin like that, and you aren’t a particularly shy person. 

“I’m like this because Felix is nosy,” you whined. The three boys across from you, suddenly more interested.  
“Y/N went on another date last night,” Felix started  
“On a Thursday night? sPicY” Jisung teased only to be met with a light kick to his shin under the table.  
“HNNNG,” a sound of agony left your mouth as you placed your head back onto the table. “Do we have to talk about this.”  
“Yes we do since this is the fourth date you’ve been on this month and yet none of them have worked out!” Felix said waving his arms around dramatically!  
“Honestly you’re making a bigger deal out of this than I am” you said trying to move on from the topic. “I seriously don’t care.”  
“I find that hard to believe, you’re constantly talking about how lonely you are,” Seungmin interjected.  
“What was wrong with this guy?” Hyunjin asked.  
“Yeah Eric from Chemistry is super funny and you get along with him great, what happened?” Jisung added  
“Honestly none of the guys you’ve tried to set me up with are my type… they’re super nice and everything… I’m just not that interested i don’t know.” you trailed off thinking of what your type was…. You honestly didn't know , but none of the guys you’ve done on a date with were it. “Maybe I’m broken…”  
“hEY,” Jisung’s voice interrupted your thoughts, “No negativity in this household!”  
“Maybe you just need practice?” Felix said.  
“Well you’d think all of these stupid blind dates would amount to something,” you countered.  
“No not like that,” Felix started, “I mean… maybe you need a girl's help?”  
“Actually I agree with Felix,” Seungmin added. Everyone’s gaze went to him. Even Jisung was totally focused. “I mean we all love you Y/N, but I've never seen you hang out with girls apart from for school projects and like casually in the hallways. But outside of school you only hang out with us, maybe the disconnect stems from that?”  
“Are you just trying to get rid of me Seungmin,” You teased, hoping that joking around would help change the topic sooner .  
“Maybe he has a point,” Jisung said. You knew the boys were all just trying to help, but you felt like it was a hopeless endeavor, you didn't want to try and hang out with girls from your school just to learn how to flirt or whatever.  
“Wait I have an idea,” Hyunjin started, “You could hang out with Yeji and her friends! They’re all really nice and not bitchy or anything. I’m sure they’d be understanding and want to help out!” you hesitated and Hyunjin immediately picking up on that added “You don’t have to, but you could give it a chance at least once. They hang out at our house a lot and I’m sure Yeji wouldn’t mind if you came over, and if you hate it you don’t have to stick around. You can just come up to my room and we can play videogames or watch stupid youtube videos.”  
“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Felix said, trying to convince you further. You knew Yeji was very sweet from your minimal interactions with her. Hyunjin only complained about her sometimes and it was just in the way siblings do, no hard feelings. You let out a sigh “Fine. only because If i say no you assholes will stay on my case for forever though.” The four boys cheered obnoxiously clearly only doing that to tease you for being so against the idea. The rest of your lunch period was filled with mindless conversation,dumb jokes, and hilarious videos passed around the table on Hyunjins phone. You quickly forgot about the stupid agreement.

•••

You woke up Saturday morning to an alert on your phone. Scratch that. You awoke to several alerts on your phone. Dammit, you thought, those idiots are spamming the group chat again. Usually you could sleep through one or two dings coming from your smartphone, but when did the guys ever let you sleep in. You sat up and grabbed your smartphone off of your nightstand to text them back yelling at them for waking you. They all knew you weren’t actually mad at them though. As you have participated in the graceful act of waking one or more of them up with a string of incoherent texts on multiple occasions. As you unlocked your phone though you noticed that only 5 out of a whopping 107 messages were from the group chat you had with them, lovingly titled “Y/N’s Whores”. The remaining 102 messages came from a different group chat. One with three unknown numbers. Well now you can’t yell at them since you don’t know who they are.

Y/N: Um hello?  
XXX-XXX-XXX1: Y/N YOU’RE UP!  
XXX-XXX-XXX2: capslock lia  
Lia: Oops sorry…  
Lia: Y/N You’re up!  
Lia: Better Ryujin?  
Ryujin: much  
XXX-XXX-XXX3: Oh yay! Y/N you’re here!  
XXX-XXX-XXX3: Hyunjin gave me your number!  
XXX-XXX-XXX3: We’re having a sleepover at my house tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to come!!!  
XXX-XXX-XXX3: Oh it’s Yeji btw :3  
Ryujin: maybe you should have started with that  
Yeji: I did but it was buried in you and Lia’s conversation about who knows what >:(  
Ryujin: oh yeah  
Ryujin: oops  
Yeji: Sorry about the spam :( did we wake you?  
Y/N: No no don’t worry about it! I had do not disturb on

That was a lie. You never really had “do not disturb” on, as you're usually always on your phone, but something about Yeji made you not want to worry her.

Yeji: Thank goodness!  
Yeji: Anyways you don’t have to come, but Ryujin and Lia are getting here at around 6pm!  
Y/N: sounds fun! Sure I’ll come if you guys really don’t mind  
Lia: the more the merrier  
Ryujin: yeah don’t worry about it  
Yeji: You know where I live already so see you then!

You sighed as you closed out of your messages and opened your contacts. You clicked Hyunjin’s icon and called him up.

“Uh hello?” a sleepy Hyunjin answered your call, you had probably woken him up.  
“Sorry for waking you- wait no that’s not the point, you could have given me some warning Hwang Hyunjin!” you said scolding him. All you heard was laughter from the other line.


End file.
